Giving up
by DBZ AWESUM
Summary: Logan has a huge crush on James. What happens when Logan decides he can't take being close to him anymore?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own BTR or any of its characters.

**A/N: **Hey, guys! This is my first BTR fic. It's a short one shot. I just got this idea and thought I would try it out.

* * *

**Logan's P.O.V**

"Please" he whispered.

"James, you know I can't" I said facing the brunette Adonis "what if we get caught?" I whispered back.

"Come on, please. We won't" he pleaded, giving me that million dollar smile that made me melt. **God his gorgeous**. I blushed at that thought and returned to my test.

"I'm sorry, James. I won't help you cheat" I said before someone in the next desk told me to keep quiet.

"Fine" he sighed, returning to his own test.

I looked at James again and our eyes met. My eyes travelled lower, from his beautiful hazel eyes to his perfect lips. I started picturing him getting up from his desk and enveloping my lips with his.

"Logan?" James called with a raised eyebrow.

I hadn't known I was staring. I started blushing worse than before and quickly returned to my test.

* * *

"Camille, I don't think I can do this anymore" I said to the brunette as we walked down the wall way "I was staring again"

She looked at me with a knowing look. Camille and I have history. We dated for a while, in which time we became very close. And that's when I told her about my secret crush, one of the reasons I told her was because I really liked her and I didn't want to lead her on. She was so supportive and she didn't even care that I was gay. But the worst part was who I have the crush on, one of my four best friends, James. And even worst he is a complete ladies man.

"I was thinking about maybe moving back to Minnesota"

"What?!" she asked shocked "No, you can't leave!"

"What else can I do?" I asked, sighing.

That's when we walked past him. James. He was standing by his locker, with a girl leaning against it. I noticed the blonde as soon as I saw her. It was one of the Jennifer's. The Jennifer's are three girls with the same name who sing, dance and actor. It's an understatement to say they are the most popular girls in the school. I looked anywhere else, just as long as it wasn't at him and Jennifer. I quickened pace, trying to get as far away from them as possible, Camille keeping pace with me. Camille grabbed my hand and squeezed. I smiled. But of course life isn't fair; we were two lockers away from leaving school for summer break, when I heard my name being called, by the one person I was trying to get away from. I pretended that I didn't hear and walked out the door into the heat of summer. I turned around to see Camille was walking up to me. **I thought she was next to me**. I furrowed by brow in question.

"I heard James call you and I know you heard him too. He looked really hurt. Why did you ignore him?"

"I just didn't want to face him"

"Why don't you do that?" she asked, as if she just got struck by an idea.

"Do what?"

"Ignore him" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked at her as if she just lost her mind "Don't look at me that way. Just try it. And if it doesn't work you can leave" she said, whispering the last part "Just promise me you'll at least try it"

"Ok" I said defeated "I'll try it"

* * *

"Logan, why have you been ignoring me?" James asked, hurt.

"James, you've been imaging it" I said looking at the floor. These past few weeks have been hell. I never knew it would be so difficult to ignore him, especially if his half naked asking you if you want to go to the pool. His wash board abs exposed. God, it was torture. I just wanted to put my hands on his body and let them roam free "I have to go. Camille's waiting for me" I said walking towards the door.

"You are doing it again. Did I do something wrong?" he asked with sadness in his voice.

I looked him in the eye. Those beautiful hazel eyes. I shook my head, trying to get rid of my thoughts. Tears started welling in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, James. I can't do this anymore. I promised Camille I would try it once more her way, but I can't anymore" I said running out the door, heading to Camille's apartment. I could hear James running after me and telling me to stop, but I couldn't. I can't look into those eyes without melting. I can't look at him without staring at his lips. I made up my mind. As soon as I reached Camille's door I opened it, knowing she would at home, slammed it shut and locked it. The slam caused Camille to jump up from the couch.

"What's going on?" she asked concerned.

That's when James started banging on the door, asking me to open it. She looked at me with understanding in her eyes. She hugged me and more tears started failing, from me and Camille.

"I'm going to miss you" she said with sadness in her voice.

I hadn't noticed the banging had stopped.

"I'm going to miss you too, but I have to. I just can't handle it. I can't handle being near him" I said, whispering the last sentence.

"Logan!" James shouted "Please open up! If you are having trouble, I can help you. No matter what it is, I can help" he said from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry, James. You can't help with this"

"Logan. Please. At least let me try" he said, sounding like he was on the verge of crying.

"Logan. Listen to James. We can help" said Kendall. _**When did Kendall get here? James must have called him**_

"You don't understand. No one can help me. Even if I told you what was wrong, you'll hate me"

"We could never hate you Logan. Please let us try" said Carlos.

"Please just go away!" I screamed, harshly "please" I whispered. This is not how I expected it to go. I actually thought Camille's plan might work.

"James. Let's go. He doesn't want to talk us" Kendall said, sounding defeated.

"Yeah, let's give him some space" Carlos said, sounding further away than before "he'll come out when his ready"

I heard footsteps leaving, and then they were gone. I turned to Camille.

"Can't you just give it one more try?" she asked hopeful.

"I can't"

* * *

I opened the door to apartment 2J, sticking my head in to see if anyone was up already. The sun was out so I could see that everyone was still sleeping. I closed the door and started tip toeing towards my room I shared with Kendall. Kendall was fast asleep, which I was grateful for but deep inside I was hoping someone would stop me. It took me about five minutes to pack all of things into two bags, well not packed more like shoved in. I didn't want to take too long, in case anyone woke up. I carried my bags towards the door and placed it in front of the door. I then walked to Mrs. Knight's room and knocked softly.

"Mrs. Knight, are you up?" I asked whispering.

"Yes, come on in Logan" I walked in closing the door softly.

"Mrs. Knight I'm leaving"

"But, why?" she asked shocked.

"To tell the truth, I've been having these feelings and I've been trying to fight them but I can't anymore. I have already spoken to my parents"

"Can I ask, who do you have these feelings for?" she asked softly, but I could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"It's...James" I said swallowing the lump in my throat and looking at the floor.

"I can see why you've fallen for James, he certainly is...well James, but you must have know I would judge you for being gay"

"I do, but I have to leave. I cannot handle being so close to him. So I'm leaving, maybe being away from him will help me in a way"

"I understand. You're in love with him and I don't think it will be that easy" she said smiling. She got up from her bed and enveloped me in a hug "Don't be a stranger"

"I won't" I said, hugging back.

* * *

**James' P.O.V**

I rubbed my eyes as I joined the guys for breakfast. Mrs. Knight was making pancakes, while Kendall and Carlos were digging into there's, and Katie playing on her DS, her plate empty.

"Morning" I greeted "Logan still hasn't come back, huh?"

"No" Kendall said "But it's weird, all his things are gone" he said frowning.

Mrs. Knight placed a plate of pancakes in front of me before she spoke. "Logan left"

"When will he be back?" Carlos asked.

Mrs. Knight sat down on an empty seat. "His not coming back"

"Mom, what do you mean? Where is he?" Kendall asked.

"His gone back to Minnesota"

"What?!" I asked "I don't understand. Why would he leave?" I asked.

"That's not my place to say" Mrs. Knight replied.

"He never even said goodbye" I whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Then it hit me "When did he leave?"

"About two hours ago. Why?"

"I'm not letting Logan go that easily" I said determined. Everyone looked at me surprised at my words "Come on guys, aren't you going to help me get my Logan?"

"It's about time!" said Katie putting down her DS "What? Didn't you know James is in love with Logan?"

Everyone was staring at me. I blushed. "How did you know?"

"It was obvious for anyone with eyes" she said shrugging.

"James" said Mrs. Knight "Logan left, because he has feelings for you"

"He does?" I asked. Mrs. Knight nodded. I turned towards Kendall and Carlos.

"What do you guys think?"

"I think you were an idiot to keep it a secret" Kendall said.

"Yeah" chimed in Carlos.

"I could have been your wing man" Kendall said smiling and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So you will help me get back Logan?"

"Of course. Come on" Kendall said already out the door.

* * *

I ran into the airport, looking for frantically for Logan. I ran up and down shouting for Logan, causing people to give me strange looks. After about a half hour, I found Camille.

"Camille...where is...he?" I asked out of breathe.

"James" she said surprised "what are you doing here?"

"Please, Camille, tell me where he is. I can't lose him" I said feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"I'm right here"

I turned around and there was Logan. I ran up to him, rapped my arms around his waist and brought him in for a hug. He was unsure at first, but then he put his face in the crook of my neck.

"Logan don't you ever leave me again" I whispered in his ear. He pulled away, but his face was still close to mine.

"I don't understand" he said, his eyebrows furring in confusion. I could feel his breathe on my lips.

"You know for someone so smart, you really stupid" I said causing Logan to glare at me.

I leaned forward and closed the space between us, our lips touching. I pulled away when I didn't feel Logan kiss back, but then he put his arms around my neck and our lips met in a passionate kiss. We pulled apart for air.

"I had no idea..." said Logan flustered.

"Me neither. I didn't think you liked me in that way"

"Well I do" he said brushing his lips against mine. I was just about to go for round two, when he pulled away. I looked at him confused.

"So what does this make us?" he asked.

"What do you want it to be?" I counter questioned.

"Boyfriends?" he asked, turning as red as a tomato.

"Done!" I said smiling. I turned towards Kendall, Carlos and Camille, my hand holding Logan close by his waist "I would like you guys to meet my boyfriend" I said smiling, placing a small kiss on Logan's head.

**A/N: **Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
